1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a compact display system. More specifically, the invention relates to a compact display system which provides a virtual image of a microdisplay that has been magnified using two stages of magnification optics where one of the magnification optics is reflective and is used to fold the optical train of the display onto itself.
2. Description of Related Art
A continuing objective in the field of electronics is the miniaturization of electronic devices. Most electronic devices include an electronic display. As a result, the miniaturization of electronic displays is critical to the production of a wide variety of compact electronic devices.
The purpose of an electronic display is to provide the eye with a visual image of certain information. This visual image may be provided as either a real image or a virtual image. A real image refers to an image which is observed directly by the unaided human eye. A photograph is an example of a real image. Electronic displays which provide a real image generally provide some form of display surface on which the real image is formed and viewed. A real image exists at a given location when, if a viewing surface is positioned at this location, a real image can be observed by the unaided eye. Examples of electronic displays which provide real images include liquid crystal displays, CRT monitors, and projection screens.
By contrast to a real image, a virtual image is an image which, if a viewing surface were positioned at the location of the virtual image, no image would be observed by the eye. An example of a virtual image is the image of fine print viewed through a magnifying glass. The print not only appears larger, it also appears to be located substantially behind the surface where the print actually exists. By definition, a virtual image can exist at a location where no display surface exists. The size of the virtual image therefore is not limited by the size of a display surface. Virtual image electronic displays thus have the advantage of eliminating the need for a large display surface in order to produce a large electronic image.
A virtual image electronic display must initially form a source object which is then imaged by an optical system to create the virtual image. A substantial advantage of a virtual image electronic display is that the source object initially created may be as small as can be usefully reimaged by the optical system. As a result, virtual image electronic displays may effectively utilize very small microdisplays to form the source object. Pixel sizes may be as small as a few microns in diameter, a size which the unaided eye cannot resolve. Rather, in order to view the source object formed by the microdisplay, substantial magnification of the optical system is required.
A virtual image must be created by an optical system of some kind. In a real image electronic display, it is the eye and the viewing surface properties which determine the viewing parameters. By contrast, in a virtual image display, the optical system determines most of the viewing parameters.
There are three important parameters relating to the ease of viewing the image associated with virtual image displays. The first parameter is the far point which refers to the maximum distance from the eye which the optical system can be held and have the eye still see the entire virtual image. Optical devices which provide a far point which is a short distance from the optic are undesirable due to the inconvenience and discomfort associated with placing the eye in close proximity with the optic. It is therefore preferred that an optic provide a long far point in order to enable the magnified image to be viewed through the optic at a comfortable and convenient range of distances from the optic.
The second parameter relating to the ease of viewing a virtual image is the apparent angular width of the virtual image, commonly referred to as the field of view of the virtual image. The full field of view is defined as the ratio of the largest apparent dimension of the virtual image to the apparent distance to the virtual image. It is generally equivalent to the field of view for a real image display surface.
The third parameter relating to the ease of viewing a virtual image is the transverse distance that the eye may move with respect to the optical system and still have the eye see the entire virtual image through the optical system.
A need currently exists for an inexpensive, compact virtual image electronic display that is positionable within a small volume, that provides the observer with a large field of view, a virtual image with a significant degree of eye relief and a large translational distance. In particular, an electronic display system is currently needed which combines the image quality and light efficiency advantages of an on-axis display system with the spacial efficiency provided by off-axis display systems.
A significant advantage associated with compact electronic displays is the fact that they are portable. It is therefore impractical and disadvantageous for a compact electronic display to rely on an external power source. The illumination source used in the electronic display generally requires the greatest amount of energy of the various components used in the electronic display. It is therefore important that the electronic display have an optical design which efficiently uses the illumination source used to form the virtual image.